Gabriel's Little Rose
by cathinda1
Summary: Rose was a child born of an angel and a human, but she was different to the other Nephilim. Her mother had Grace. When she was 4 years old her father was killed and she was adopted by Sam Winchester who promised her safety. But how safe can you be when angels and demons want you dead and you are a child in a world you've been shielded from your whole life but know everything about?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first SPN fic so don't judge if it is bad, it isn't my first fanfic but you know. This will be updated every now and then, they probably won't be regular because I still go to school and that has to be priority especially with exams being soon.  
I do not own Supernatural or its characters, I only own something that isn't recognised.**

Gabriel had fallen in love with a human. However she wasn't just any human, she was a woman with grace in her blood. They had married 6 years before she was born, before little Rose was born on the 9th of May 2008. Even with Melanie having grace, her body wasn't strong enough to carry the child of an Archangel and an emergency caesarean had been needed, she was dead before Rose could open her eyes. Gabriel had been stood by his daughter's incubator when he got the news that Mel was dead, to begin with he wanted to go back to Heaven just to be with her but as he looked back down to the tiny child wrapped in blankets he knew that this tiny little child would be strong and need him more than anyone else. For a split second Gabriel was reminded of when he first saw his little brother, Castiel, this child was so similar to him in her looks that it made Gabriel smile.

Gabriel knew that he needed to protect this child no matter what, the angels would want her dead, she was a Nephilim so he had to get her out of the hospital where she was just a sitting duck.  
"Rose Maria Oakridge, hold on tight," Gabriel whispered as he carefully lifted the bundle into his arms and flew them back to his and Melanie's apartment where he could put up wards to protect Rose from the angels.

Gabriel looked at his phone and back down to his daughter before he made one quick decision, he dialled a number, after two rings there was an answer,  
"Hello," a gravelly voice spoke, Gabriel hesitated,  
"Castiel? I need your help," Castiel sighed at the other end of the line,  
"Where are you?" His voice was soft but blunt,  
"Meet me at Jimmie's Diner, Wichita, Kansas. Come alone." The line went dead and Gabriel quickly flew to the diner where he got a table, Rose still asleep in his arm but hidden from sight so that no angel could see her. Gabriel's golden eyes searched the diner looking for any chance of attack.

It was less than a minute later that Castiel arrived at the diner, he quickly came and sat opposite Gabriel, he didn't notice the child hidden. Castiel tilted his head seeing that Gabriel was fine,  
"What do you need my help with?" Gabriel looked down almost ashamed and carefully lifted a bundle of pink blankets from his lap and into his arm,  
"She isn't what it appears to be Cassie. Her mother had grace, she isn't like the others. Please," Castiel looked at his older brother in horror,  
"Tell me this abomination isn't yours." His voice was full of fear now,  
"Castiel she is my daughter and I need your help." Cas let the fear slide off of his face and realised that his brother wouldn't call him unless necessary. He let out a shaky sigh before looking at the sleeping girl in his brothers arms,  
"What do you need help with?" Gabriel looked at Castiel with a look of relief as he began to explain,  
"I can't take her to any public space, I don't know who might be there to kill her. But I need supplies to care for her, I can't ask her mother to care for her because her mother died," looked sorrowful at the fact that his daughters mother had died, he looked back to his brother meeting Castiel's blue eyes with his golden ones,  
"I need you to either look after her for me or go and get stuff required for a baby," Castiel seemed to debate the options presented to him before deciding that he wanted to hold this child in his arms and get to care for his niece.

Gabriel locked the door to the apartment leaving Castiel and Rose locked in and attackers locked out. Castiel looked at this little girl who was now awake and looking up to Castiel through her honey eyes, Castiel had no idea of how to care for a child but that would be no excuse for letting her get hurt.

 **THREE YEARS LATER**

Rose may only be three but she was so like her father in her mischievous ways and yet she loved her uncle Cassie dearly. Gabriel looked at his daughter who was drawing a forest in her sketchbook, he hated how the apocalypse was looming just over their heads, the apartment was constantly protected from other angels but Gabriel still feared for the future of his little girl. Michael and Lucifer had chosen their vessels and to no-one's surprise they were the Winchester brothers, both had refused so Gabriel decided to take matters into his own hands in trying to persuade them to accept their destinies.

Gabriel had decided to send Sam and Dean into _TV Land_ and he took back on the role of the Trickster. The Winchesters were on to him, knowing it was the Trickster, had Rose with him in his arm as she clung onto his jacket. The two arrived in a sort of Doctor's show; Doctor Sexy M.D, Rose remained clinging to her father's coat. Gabriel put Rose down and made himself look like 'Doctor Sexy' before picking Rose back up and walking to where Sam and Dean where stood, Dean pushed him up against a wall for seeing wrong shoes, Gabriel transformed himself back to himself and Rose hugged closer,  
"You guys are getting better!" Gabriel exclaimed from where Dean was holding him against the wall,  
"Get us out of here." Dean demanded, not releasing his grip across Gabriel's throat,  
"Or what" Gabriel grabbed Dean's arm, twisting it and forcing him to get off of Gabriel, Rose looked cautiously at Sam and then at Dean, Sam was looking at this three year old with confusion,  
"Don't say you have wooden stakes big boy," Gabriel said once Dean was off of him.  
"That was you on the police scanner, right? This is a trick?" Sam asked looking away from Rose,  
"Hellooooo," Gabriel exaggerated, "Trickster," he said pointing at himself,  
"C'mon! I heard you two Yahoo's were in town, how could I resist?" Gabriel exclaimed once more,  
"Where the hell are we?" Dean questioned,  
"Like it? It's all home made," Gabriel looked at Sam before waling over to one of the walls,  
"My own sets," he tapped the glass with the back of his knuckles,  
"My own actors," he motioned towards the people who were frozen in place,  
"Call it my own little idiot box," he moved back over to where Sam and Dean were,  
"Well, how do we get out?" Dean asked,  
"That, my friend. Is the 64 dollar question," Gabriel said while pointing at the brothers,  
"Whatever, we need to talk to you, we need your help," Sam spoke up for the first time in a while,  
"Hmm," Gabriel sighed as Rose burrowed her head deeper into his shoulder in an attempt to get comfy so she could sleep,  
"Let me guess. You two Muttonhead's broke the world and you want me to sweep up your mess," emphasised the last part by pointing at Sam and Dean,  
"Please," Sam asked, "just five minutes. Hear us out,"  
"Sure," Gabriel said, "tell you what, survive the next 24 hours and we'll talk." Dean looked unsure,  
"Survive what?"  
"The game!" Gabriel said in a childish way like it was obvious.  
"What game?"  
"You're in it."  
"How do we play?"  
"You're playing it."  
"What are the rules?" Dean was obviously getting wound up, all Gabriel did was wiggle his eyebrows before disappearing.

As Gabriel arrived back at the apartment, Rose awoke in her dad's arms and whispered tiredly,  
"Daddy? Are you going to help them?" Gabriel set Rose on her feet and knelt down to look and her, he put a hand on either arm,  
"Starlight, those men, I would trust with you, but they want my help with something I can't, no, won't do. what they want me to do would risk you getting hurt. I have to keep you safe, no matter what." Rose wrapped her arms around her fathers neck and he lifted her in his arms carefully. He took her into her bedroom where he carefully put her onto her bed, pulling the duvet over her Gabriel kissed her forehead before whispering, "Goodnight my little Starlight." He closed the door smiling.

The next morning Sam and Dean were in a TV show of Supernatural, Gabriel and Rose arrived just in time to stop Castiel talking,  
"Hello!," there was clapping and cheering, Gabriel turned to look at Castiel,  
"Hi Castiel!" There was duct tape covering the mouth of a furious Castiel who rose from the floor as glared at Gabriel, Gabriel moved his hand and Cas disappeared,  
"Where did you just send him?" Dean asked in an icy voice  
"Relax, he'll live. Mmmaybe."  
"Right, you know what? I'm done with the monkey dance, OK? We get it," Dean was now stood right in front of Gabriel and Rose,  
"Yeah? Get what, Hot Shot?" Gabriel seemed to know exactly how to push Dean's buttons,  
"Playing our roles!" Dean was getting angrier by the minute,  
"That's half the game," Gabriel said calmly,  
"What's the other half?" Sam asked,  
"Play your roles out there," Gabriel motioned to a distant place using his hands.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Oh, you know. Sam starring as Lucifer. Dean starring as Michael. Your celebrity death match. Play your roles."  
"You want us to say yes to those sons of bitches?"  
"Hells yeah. Let's light this candle!"  
"We do that, the world will end."  
"Yeah? And whose fault is that? Who popped Lucifer out of the box? Hm? Look, it's started. You started it. It can't be stopped. So let's get it over with!" Sam just glared heavily at Gabriel,  
"Heaven or hell, which side you on?" Dean asked Gabriel cautiously,  
"I'm not on either side." There was no joking in Gabriel's voice and Rose hugged closer to him, she had never heard him speak like that to anyone,  
"Yeah, right. You're grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer. Which one is it?" Dean obviously didn't think Gabriel was telling the truth,  
"You listen to me, you arrogant dick. I don't work for either of those S.O.B.s. Believe me."  
"Oh, you're somebody's bitch." Dean's voice was disbelieving and Gabriel snapped, the smile on his face vanished and he quickly put Rose on the floor.

He grabbed Dean by the collar and slammed him into the wall, hard.  
"Don't you ever, ever presume to know what I am." Gabriel looked between Sam and Dean,  
"Now listen very closely. Here's what's gonna happen. You're gonna suck it up, accept your responsibilities, and play the roles that destiny has chosen for you."  
"And if we don't?" Sam pressed, this made Gabriel grin and Rose tilt her head.  
"Then you'll stay here in TV Land. Forever. Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing's on." Gabriel picked Rose up and snapped his fingers, sending Sam and Dean into some other TV show.

Gabriel had taken Rose home before going to see Sam and Dean, he rarely left Rose on her own but he needed to make sure that the brothers didn't do anything stupid. When he arrived back the next morning, he came into Roses room and woke her so she could get some breakfast,  
"Morning, Starlight," Gabriel smiled as his daughter just curled deeper into her duvet,  
"Too earwy," her little voice was full of sleep, Gabriel knelt on the floor next to her bed,  
"Well if you get some breakfast, we can go and play some more pranks on Sam and Dean," the little girl smiled and took Gabriel's hand as he lead her through to the kitchen.

Dean finished brushing his teeth in another crappy motel room, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about where Cas was.  
"I'm worried, man." Dean didn't look to see Sam,  
"What that SOB did to Cas. You know, where is he?" When there was no response Dean turned to have a look in the room for Sam.  
"Sam?" The room was empty.  
"Where are you?"

Dean headed for the Impala, his phone to his ear as he was put through to Sam's voicemail.  
"It's Sam. Leave me a message." Dean gets while sending a voice message to Sam, _something ain't right_ Dean thought.

"Sam? It's me. Where the hell did you go?" He snapped the phone shut.  
"Dean?" Sam's voice sounded odd, almost like it's recorded. Dean looked around the car but quickly realised that Sam wasn't in the car.  
"Sammy? Where are you?"  
"I don't know." Dean is quick to notice a red light on the dashboard that isn't usually there. It flashed in time with Sam's words.  
"Oh crap. I don't think we killed the Trickster."

As Dean drove he began to talk,  
"Okay, stake didn't work. So, what, this is another trick?"  
"I don't know. Maybe the stake didn't work because it's not a Trickster?"  
"What do you mean?" Dean's voice sounded confused  
"You heard Cas. He said this thing was too powerful to be a Trickster."  
"And did you notice the way he looked at Cas? Almost like he knew him."  
"And how pissed he got when you brought up Michael and Lucifer."  
"Son of a bitch." Dean exclaimed,  
"What?"  
"I think I know what we're dealing with." Dean rolled his eyes in anger.

Dean began to rummage in the trunk of the car.  
"Dean?" Sam's voice sounded,  
"What?"  
"That, uh, feels really… uncomfortable." Dean finished what he was doing and shut the trunk hard.  
"Ow. You sure this is gonna work?"  
"No, but I have no other ideas."

Dean walked around to the front of the car and looked up to the sky before shouting.  
"All right, you son of a bitch! Uncle! We'll do it!"  
"Should I honk?" Dean turned his head, while Dean facing away, Gabriel appeared from nowhere holding Rose's hand tightly, he walked over to the impala slowly to make sure that Rose didn't fall,  
"Wow. Sam. Get a load of the rims on you."  
"Eat me." Gabriel walked back over to face Dean, Rose took some of his coat in her hand when Gabriel stopped moving,  
"Okay, boys. Ready to go quietly?"  
"Whoa whoa whoa, not so fast. Nobody's going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs." Gabriel smirked while Rose tilted her head in confusion and looked up at her father,  
"What's the difference? Satan's going to ride his ass one way or another." Dean looked at him angrily. Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. The KITT lights on the car went out and Sam climbed out of the car.  
"Happy?" Gabriel said sarcastically, pulling Rose to his side and holding his arm around her so that he knew nothing was going to be able to get to her,  
"Tell me one thing. Why didn't the stake kill you?" Dean asked as Gabriel looked at Rose who was clinging to his hand with one of her tiny ones and the edge of his coat with her other.  
"I am the Trickster."  
"Or maybe you're not." Just as Sam finished speaking, he held up a flaming cigarette lighter and tossed it down. A ring of fire sprung up around Gabriel and Rose, this made Rose move closer into Gabriel's side while looking around her at the fire.  
"Maybe you've always been an angel." Gabriel looked incredulous, then laughs.  
"A what?" he feigned shock in his voice as his arm tightened its protective hold on Rose, "Somebody slip a mickey in your power shake, kid?"  
"I'll tell you what. You just jump out of the holy fire and we'll call it our mistake."

Gabriel laughs, then stops laughing knowing that the two brothers have found out the truth. Gabriel clapped as he returned them all to reality,  
"Well played, boys. Well played. Where'd you get the holy oil?"  
"Well, you might say we pulled it out of Sam's ass." Sam glared at Dean for the final comment,  
"Where'd I screw up?" Gabriel asked calmly,  
"You didn't. Nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did." Sam spoke sharply, his eyes going between Gabriel and Rose, it was clear that he was trying to piece things together,  
"Mostly it was the way you talked about Armageddon." Dean's voice broke Gabriel and Sam both out of their thoughts,  
"Meaning?" Gabriel questioned,  
"Well, call it personal experience, but nobody gets that angry unless they're talking about their own family." Dean answered before looking at Rose who had hidden herself slightly behind Gabriel,  
"So which one are you? Grumpy, Sneezy, or Douchey?" Sam asked  
"Gabriel, okay? They call me Gabriel."  
"Gabriel? The archangel?" Sam inquired confused,  
"Guilty."  
"Okay, Gabriel. How does an archangel become a Trickster? And who's the kid?" Dean had no sort of emotion in his voice when he directed the last question to the three year old,  
"My own private witness protection. I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my own little corner of the world. Till you two screwed it all up. And she is none of you damned business, clear?" Gabriel stated rather than questioned as he picked Rose carefully into his arms,  
"What did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the pagans?"  
"Daddy doesn't say anything about anything." Gabriel sounded almost hurt when he said that,  
"Then what happened? Why'd you ditch?" Sam asked calmly, Dean spoke before Gabriel had a chance to say anything,  
"Do you blame him? I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles."  
"Shut your cakehole." Gabriel barely let Dean finish,  
"You don't know anything about my family. I love my father, my brothers. Love them. But watching them turn on each other? Tear at each other's throats? I couldn't bear it! Okay? So I left. And now it's happening all over again."  
"Then help us stop it."  
"It can't be stopped."  
"You wanna see the end of the world?"  
"I want it to be over! I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two! Heaven, hell, I don't care who wins, I just want it to be over."  
"It doesn't have to be like that. There has to be some way to, to pull the plug."  
Gabriel laughs. It wasn't a laugh filled with humour, there was nothing but emptiness and sorrow in it,  
"You do not know my family. What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday dinner. That's why there's no stopping this, because this isn't about a war. It's about two brothers that loved each other and betrayed each other. You'd think you'd be able to relate."  
"What are you talking about?"  
"You sorry sons of bitches. Why do you think you two are the vessels? Think about it. Michael, the big brother, loyal to an absent father, and Lucifer, the little brother, rebellious of Daddy's plan. You were born to this, boys. It's your destiny! It was always you! As it is in heaven, so it must be on earth. One brother has to kill the other."  
"What the hell are you saying?"  
"Why do you think I've always taken such an interest in you? Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all gonna end with you. Always."

There was a long pause. Sam and Dean look down, then at each other they seemed to study each other, talking with their eyes rather than words.  
"No." Dean spoke after a while, "That's not gonna happen."  
"I'm sorry. But it is." Gabriel's voice was full of sympathy as he looked at the little girl in his arms. He was thankful that she was still too young to understand most of what was happening,  
"Guys. I wish this were a TV show. Easy answers, endings wrapped up in a bow, most of the time ending with a _happily ever after_... but this is real, and it's gonna end bloody for all of us. That's just how it's gotta be."

There was another bout of silence which this time was broken by Gabriel,  
"So. Boys. Now what? We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?"  
"Well, first of all, you're gonna bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him." Dean demanded, it was such a powerful demand that Gabriel couldn't hold back the smirk that crossed his lips,  
"Oh am I." His voice even had hints of amusement in it,  
"Yeah. Or we're going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel." Gabriel knew that Dean which made him look at the little girl who depended solely on him. Gabriel snapped his fingers and Castiel appeared.  
"Uncwe Cassie!" Called Rose happily while Cas just glared at his brother, Cas had developed an amazing relationship with Rose over the years and Gabriel knew that Cas would protect her, they were pulled from thought by Dean's voice sounding once again,  
"Cas, you okay?" His voice was flooded with concern for the angel,  
"I'm fine. Hello, Gabriel. Hello, Rosie." Rose smiled as Cas greeted her, the three other adults had noticed how much warmer Cas' voice had been when addressing Rose than when he had been addressing Gabriel,  
"Hey, bro. How's the search for Daddy going? Let me guess. Awful." Gabriel's face saddened when he knew that God was still no-where to be found, all Cas did was glare at his older brother.  
"Okay, we're out of here. Come on, Sam." The brothers turned and walked away. Leaving Gabriel and Rose still surrounded by flame,  
"Uh. Okay. Guys?" Gabriel's voice was suddenly afraid, not for himself but for Rose, Sam followed Dean to the doorway of the warehouse.  
"So, so what? Huh?" Castiel seemed to hesitate following Dean.  
"You're just gonna, you're gonna leave us here forever?" Dean stops at the door and turns back.  
"No. We're not, 'cause we don't screw with people the way you do. And for the record? This isn't about some prize fight between your brothers or some destiny that can't be stopped. This is about you being too afraid to stand up to your family." Dean was clearly angry with Gabriel. Dean looked next to him where there was a fire alarm, he pulled it, setting off the alarm and sprinkler system. Gabriel looked up just as the sprinklers began going off.  
"Don't say I never did anything for you." Dean called back to Gabriel.

Gabriel glares as Dean leaves, Sam following right behind. Castiel looked back for a moment, looking at his brother and niece before he too followed Dean. Gabriel looks down as the fire goes out, for once there is no laughter in his eyes. He quickly flew Rose and him home.

The Impala is exactly where Sam and Dean left it, much to Dean's happiness it appears untampered. Sam and Dean went up to it while Cas hung back almost as if he were contemplating something in his mind which he didn't fully understand.  
"All that stuff he was spouting in there, you think it was the truth?"  
"I think he believes it. Who was the girl?" Sam asked,  
"Her name is Rose, she is biologically Gabriel's daughter. Her mother is dead so she relies entirely on Gabriel," The brothers looked over to Cas who seemed sad,  
"So what do we do? About the whole Lucifer and Michael thing?" Dean asked,  
"I don't know."  
"Well I'll tell you one thing. Right about now I wish I was back in a TV show." Dean joked sensing the tense atmosphere,  
"Yeah, me too." Dean and Sam get in the car.

Back at Gabriel's apartment, Gabriel was trying to get Rose to eat her tea,  
"Why didn't those men like you, Daddy? And why was uncwe Cassie gwarwing at you?"  
"Starlight, remember I told you that I had pulled a few tricks on them two before," Rose nodded,  
"Well they weren't particularly nice tricks," Rose nodded once more before finishing her tea and going and getting washed before she headed off to bed. Gabriel came into her room and sat down on the chair next to her bed where he told her a bedtime story of something that happened in Heaven long ago.

 **Please review with what you think, it really means a lot. Like I said at the start, this will be updated when I have the time so don't expect a regular pattern but none of my fics are abandoned, I just have other things that have to take priority.** **J**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. I won't include every episode. Only significant points in Roses life and eventually I will be using most episodes but otherwise it will be 100 chapters.  
I am incredibly sorry for how long this took to update but I have had a lot on with school and exams and very personal matters that writing hasn't really been anywhere near the top of my list of things to do. Sorry again.**

 **I don't own Supernatural, only Rose.**

* * *

Gabriel had just put Rose to bed when there was the knock at the door. Gabriel had invited Sam over for the pure and simple reason that the apocalypse was hanging just around the corner and Gabriel believed well knew that if there was a chance to stop it, he would probably die. Rose had no one there if Gabriel were to die so he had called Sam to ask him to take Rose for him in case he were to die.

Gabriel opened the door and invited Sam into the dimly lit apartment, Sam looked around, the apartment was nothing like he expected, it was filled with beautiful drawings of forest scenes, DVD shelves with homemade DVDs of different parts of Roses life, there was a coffee table with rounded corners so the 3-year-old wouldn't hurt herself. Sam looked to Gabriel with curiosity,  
"Sam, I'm not here to hurt you, I need to ask you something of you. Follow me." Gabriel led Sam down the hallway to a door that had a sign saying Rose's Room.

As they arrived at the room Gabriel opened the door silently and Sam saw the little girl cuddled under a duvet with a lilac cover while clutching a small husky soft toy, her blonde hair was covering the pillows beneath her head, there was a night light on that made the room look like a forest, teddies scattered the floor, a tepee style tent in the corner of the room which had books filling it. Sam looked back at Gabriel confused,  
"What do you want Gabriel? Why have you called me here?" Gabriel looked at Sam,  
"If this fight does go on there is only 1 way to stop it, the rings of the horsemen. But there is another way, I need to kill Lucifer. If I try, there is a high chance that I will die, if I do die then Rose will have no one. I can't leave her, Sam please I want you to take her if I die. She has met you, she will trust you. Please, if she goes into care then she won't be able to control her powers of a Nephilim, you could help her. Please Sam."

Sam looked from Gabriel to Rose and back again, Rose looked so innocent as she slept, so unaware as to the danger offered to the world. Sam felt like it was his fault that this little girl was in so much danger, he had been the one to break the final seal and he released Lucifer from the cage. After thinking for a few minutes Sam nodded,  
"If worst case scenario happens then I will take her." Gabriel let out a breath, he had never thought that this would be a possible risk to his daughter but here it was and she was not aware of it.

* * *

Gabriel arrived at the hotel where the Pagan Gods where, he forced open the door after hearing an argument,  
"Can't we all just get along?" Gabriel exclaimed, Sam and Dean glared at him. Dean went to speak but Gabriel moved his hand making it so Sam and Dean couldn't speak, Gabriel didn't want his caver broken.  
"Sam and Dean, always wrong place, worst time with you Muttonheads, huh?" Gabriel was wearing his usual smirk. One of the Pagan Gods present spoke up, glaring straight at Gabriel,  
"Loki," Baldur said. Gabriel looked from where he was looking at Sam and Dean to look at the Pagan God,  
"Baldur. Good seeing you too. My invitation must've gotten lost in the mail." Gabriel raised his eyebrow.  
"Why are you here?" Baldur asked impatiently.  
"To talk about the elephant in the room," One of the gods, Ganesh, began to stand, he looked offended, "not you! The Apocalypse. We can't stop it, gang. But first things first." Gabriel turns to Sam and Dean, "The adults need to have a little conversation. Check you later." Gabriel snaps his fingers and Sam and Dean were sent straight into their room.

Sam and Dean looked around the room, "O.K. Did that - Holy crap!" Dean said, baffled.  
"Yeah, tell me about it. By the way, next time I say let's keep driving, uh, let's keep driving."  
"Ok, yeah. Next time." Dean said condescendingly  
"Alright, so what's our next move?" Sam sounded generally confused,  
"I-I-I... I don't know. Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess? Bust 'em out? Gank a few freaks along the way if we're lucky?" Dean had no true plan, he was just pulling at straws.  
"And when are you ever lucky?" Gabriel said from the couch behind the brothers. Dean looked at him angrily,  
"Well, you know what, bite me, Gabriel," Gabriel smirked,  
"Maybe later, big boy," Dean spoke aggressively,  
"I should've known. I mean this had your stink all over it from the jump."  
"You think I'm behind this? Please. I'm the Costner to your Houston. I'm here to save your ass." Gabriel sounded generally offended,  
"You wanna pull us outta the fire?" Dean spoke in a disbelieving voice,  
"Bingo! Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait. Either way, you're uber boned." Dean looked at him angrily,  
"Wow, 'cause a couple of months ago you were telling us that we need to "play our roles". You're uber boning us!" Gabriel rolled his eyes at the older of the Winchester brothers,  
"Ohh... The end is still nigh. Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight. Not here."  
"And why do you care?" Dean asked, shaking his head,  
"I don't care. But, me and Kali we, uh, had a thing. Chick was all hands. What can I say? I'm sentimental." Sam and Dean rolled their eyes at Gabriel,  
"Do they have a chance? Against Satan?" Sam asked,  
"Really, Sam?" Dean asked, rolling his eyes at his brother.  
"You got a better idea, Dean?" Sam exclaimed,  
"It's a bad idea. Lucifer's gonna turn them into finger paint. So let's get going while the going's good, hmm?"  
"O.K. Great, why don't you just zap us outta here then?"  
"Would if I could, but Kali's got you by the short and curlies. It's a blood spell. You boys are on a leash."  
The conversation continued for a little while before they were all caught out and brought back to the ball room. Kali stabbed Gabriel in the heart, making it appear like she killed him.

Gabriel was sat in the back of the Impala when Dean came outside after rescuing all the people trapped inside,  
"Pst. Dean! Don't look at me! Act natural!" Gabriel whispered through the slightly opened window. Dean got in the car and looked over to Gabriel,  
"I thought you were dead," Gabriel laughed,  
"You think I'd give Kali my real blade? That thing can kill me!" Dean looked confused,  
"So what do they have in there?"  
"A fake" Dean rolled his eye,  
"Come in and help us fight Lucifer!" Dean was clearly getting impatient,  
"What?" Gabriel's voice was barely above a whisper, "I can't kill my brother," Dean glared at him,  
"Can't or won't?" Gabriel looked him straight in the eyes,  
"Would you kill Sam?" Dean stood and got out the car slamming the door.

About ten minutes passed before Gabriel appeared at the table with Sam and Dean, Lucifer was threatening Kali. Gabriel passed a DVD to Dean before telling him to protect it, he moved from behind the table and forced Lucifer back into the doors, knocking him to the ground,  
"Luci. I'm home." Gabriel flexed his fingers around his Archangel Blade, Lucifer made a move towards Kali but Gabriel held his blade up aggressively,  
"Not this time," Hel lifted Kali before calling to Sam and Dean,  
"Guys! Get her outta her." Sam and Dean came around from behind the table and took Kali,  
"Sam, remember your promise, look after Rosie." Sam nodded, Gabriel knew that the likelihood was that he wouldn't survive this fight but he had to try.  
"Over a girl? Gabriel, really? I mean I knew you were slumming but I hope you didn't catch anything," Gabriel rolled his eyes at his older brother,  
"Lucifer, you're my brother and I love you, but you're a great big bag of dicks." Lucifer glared at Gabriel, almost like he was trying to intimidate the younger Archangel,  
"wait, what did you just say to me."

Sam was just within hearing range of the conversation, it carried on for a few more minutes before there was silence, after a couple of seconds Sam heard Gabriel coughing, choking. Sam ran into the room and saw Gabriel collapsed on the floor, coughing out blood with his angel blade stuck through his chest. Sam knelt down by the Archangel and Gabriel reached for Sam's hand,  
"Ok, this will hurt," Sam took the handle of the blade into his hand, Gabriel gasped as Sam quickly lifted it from his chest,  
"Pl-please, ge-get…" a bright light filled the room which lasted for a few seconds, when it dimmed down all life had left Gabriel's whiskey coloured eyes, wings were scorched into the floor and Sam let a loose tear fall. He had made a promise to Gabriel and he intended to keep it.

Sam arrived at Gabriel's apartment, the angel blade tucked into his jacket pocket just in case there was a threat. He entered the apartment and gathered up some things for Rose in a bag quickly, he saw that there was a letter and two DVD's on the coffee table, on the letter was written Rose in careful writing, this told Sam that he shouldn't read it. He put it carefully in the backpack and slung it over a shoulder. Sam walked to Roses room and felt his heart shatter into thousands of pieces as he lifted the little girl into one of his arms, he lifted her duvet with the other and wrapped it around her tiny form, she was clutching onto the leg of her husky toy with one of her tiny hands and gripped onto her duvet with the other, a gentle smile on her lips.

Sam carried Rose carefully to the car he had stolen from the hotel and he lay her down in the back, putting her though the seatbelts so she was safe. It was a two-hour drive to get to Bobby's which was where he had agreed to meet Dean. Two hours gave Sam a lot of time to think about Gabriel and how he had sacrificed himself to get Sam, Dean, and Kali out.

When he arrived at Bobby's, the sky was pitch black, Sam lifted the still-sleeping child from the back of the car and lifted her into the house, Bobby and Dean were waiting for him to arrive, Dean was the first to see that he was holding a child but Bobby saw very quickly after,  
"What the hell is that?" Dean exclaimed quietly,  
"It looks like a child, Dean." Said Bobby sarcastically, Dean glared at him,  
"Yeah I can see that Bobby. What I meant is why is Sam holding one?" Sam looked at the child in his arms and spoke softly, his voice threatening to crack,  
"I promised Gabriel. I promised Gabriel that I would take care of her if he died." Dean looked at him like he was mad,  
"Do you really think that she could cope with this life?" Sam glared at his brother,  
"She is the child of an Archangel, if anyone can handle this, it's her." Bobby agreed with Sam and offered to let the girl sleep on the couch, the jostling must've disturbed the child too much this time and Rose stirred ever so slightly,  
"Daddy?" The girl whispered sleepily, Sam felt tears build in his eyes again,  
"Shh, it's ok, go back to sleep, everything is going to be OK, alright, just wait and see," Rose cuddled into Sam's arms as she made herself more comfortable, Sam carefully lay Rose on the couch and she shifted to get comfy once again.

Once he was sure that Rose wouldn't wake, Sam stood from kneeling next to her and Dean motioned for Sam to follow him outside.  
"What in hell made you agree to a deal with Gabriel?!" Dean exclaimed just as Cas appeared outside in front of the brothers,  
"Is everything alright?" The angel asked, confused by the brothers' expressions,  
"Yeah, everything is fine. Apart from the fact that Sam made a promise to Gabriel!" Cas tilted his head while looking at Sam,  
"What did you promise him, Sam?" Sam looked down slightly,  
"I promised him that I would take care of Rose if something happened to him. Well, something happened and I am going to keep my promise." Sam glared at Dean when he said the last part. As the brothers looked back to Castiel they saw that his expression had shifted to one of worry,  
"Something happened to Gabriel?" Sam and Dean nodded,  
"He was killed by Lucifer," Sam said trying to avoid crying again.

It took Cas a moment to realise what Sam had said, Gabriel had all but raised Cas and now he had found out that Gabriel had been killed. Castiel looked at Sam suddenly,  
"Where is Rose?" His voice was filled with panic and concern for the child,  
"She's inside, Cas, she's asleep, I haven't told her about Gabriel yet." Cas nodded at Sam before heading inside.

As he entered the living room of Bobby's home, Cas saw his niece cuddled up on the couch under a lilac duvet and clutching her husky teddy. Cas visibly relaxed having seen that the child was safe. He moved to kneel next to Rose's sleeping form and he gently ran his hand over the top of her small head, he whispered to her in Enochian and it was too quiet for any of the others to hear but Rose opened her eyes slightly and smiled at Castiel. The smile broke Sam's heart further because he knew that they would have to destroy this innocent child by telling her that her father was dead.

Cas pulled Rose into his arms and stood so that he was holding her and she could get comfy,  
"Uncle Cassie? Where's Daddy?" Cas cuddled Rose closer to him,  
"Rosie. Your dad was hurt, badly hurt by Lucifer," Sam spoke gently as to try to soften the blow,  
"He had to go into hiding to try and keep you safe from Lucifer, he asked Uncle Cassie and Sammy to look after you with my help," Dean's voice was gentle and reassuring to the 4-year-old. Sam and Cas both looked at Dean at the same time Rose did.  
"Will he be ok?" Her voice was full of fear, she didn't want to lose her dad. Sam walked over to the backpack full of Rose's things, he pulled out the letter and walked over to Rose,  
"He wrote this for you, Rose, do you want to read it?" The child nodded, still clutching onto Castiel's trench coat with one hand, she took the letter with her other. Rose carefully opened the envelope and removed the letter and she unfolded it before reading what it said,  
 _Rosie,  
Starlight, Sammy promised me that if something happened that he would take care of you. I didn't want to put you in danger or leave you without me, you know that right Baby? But this is us, when do our plans go right eh? Anyway, one day I will be back and I will get to look after you again but for now I need you to promise me something, Starlight. Promise me that you will behave for Sammy and Uncle Cassie. But above all else, promise me that you will never stop believing that I will come home. You need to be brave Baby Girl, I'll be home soon._

Rose never stopped believing not in the next five years did she stop believing that her dad would come home to her and her Papa, Sam became Papa to her about 3 years ago when she had called him dad by accident, she broke down crying and locked herself in her bedroom for the rest of the day, Sam had been the one to coax her out saying that he could be Papa rather than Dad. So that was what he became. Dean and Cas began dating two years ago and God created a child using their DNA that was now two months old, her name was Cara.

Today was difficult. They stood at the grave of Mary Winchester, dean was being a weapon to kill Amara, The Darkness, who was killing the sun. They were at the grave to say goodbye, Sam and Dean thought that this would be the end, permanent. Rose hugged Dean and she began to cry lightly, Dean knelt down in front of her and put a hand on both of her shoulders,  
"Hey, don't worry, I'll be back, I always am." He smiled, it was reassuring to a 9 year old but Dean didn't believe that he would be ok.

After a little while, Sam, Rose, Cas and Cara went back to the bunker while Dean went to face Amara. As they arrived at the bunker Sam took Rose's hand while Cas scooped Cara gently into his arm where she snuggled herself to sleep in his warmth. The four were walking down the steps when Cas broke the silence,  
"Sam, if you need to talk, I'm here." Sam turned his head to look at Cas, he smiled sadly,  
"If I need to talk? You're the one whose been dating him for the past two years, Cas if you do need someone, I am right here." Cas only smiled at Sam. Just then they heard an unfamiliar, accented voice.

Sam, Cas and Rose all looked to the source of the voice, it was a woman stood by an angel banishing sigil, Cas quickly gave Cara to rose, he knew that the sigil wouldn't banish the two Nephilim's so they would be safer,  
"Hello, hello," the woman pressed her hand against the sigil and in a blinding light, Cas disappeared, Sam pulled rose behind him and she held Cara closer,  
"Cas?" Sam said, he looked at the woman slightly before quickly choosing to go for his gun. He was just reaching for it when the woman cocked one, aiming it at him,  
"don't." Sam stopped moving his hands back in front of him,  
"Sam Winchester, Toni Bevell Men Of Letters, London Chapter House," Sam looked at her confused, Toni noticed this and spoke again,  
"Oh you won't've heard of me, us, we're very traditional, keep out of the way, keep to our studies." Sam was still unsure,  
"you- um- what?" Toni Bevell rolled her eyes,  
"They sent me to take you in."  
"To take me in?" Sam looked at her in horror,  
"Assuming the world didn't end and yay," Sam moved his hand behind his back telling Rose to run and hide.  
"Look, Lady-" Bevell interrupted,  
"We've been watching you, Sam. What you've done, the damage you've caused. Archangels, Leviathans, The Darkness and now well the Old Men have decided that enough is enough. I men let's face it, Sam, you're just a jumped up hunter playing with things you don't understand and doing more harm than good. Now, where's Dean?" Sam looked directly at Toni as Rose moved closer to Sam.  
"Dead." There was a pain in Sam's voice that he hadn't really felt in a long time,  
"Listen, Lady. I don't know who the hell you are or what the hell you want-" Sam was once again interrupted.  
"Stop." She pointed the gun at him once more,  
"Put the gun down," Sam edged closer,  
"I said stop."  
"You and I both now that you aren't going to pull the trigger." Sam continued to move closer, Rose hadn't moved yet, the woman shot Sam and then turned and shot again, Rose was hit on her side but she ran anyway, she held Cara with one arm and clutched her side with her other hand. Lady Bevell didn't follow her, she was too busy with Sam who had been shot in the leg.

Rose ran until she began to feel weak, she didn't know why but she couldn't heal herself but she could keep Cara sleeping using them. Rose didn't have the strength to close the door behind her as she entered her bedroom, she collapsed on her bed crying. She found a strip of cloth which she tied around her injury. Just as Rose finished this, she heard the Bunker door open, she stumbled over to one of her cabinets and opened a drawer, and Rose lifted the base and found her dad's archangel blade in case it was someone who wanted to hurt her.

Rose heard muffled talking one was female and one was male, she couldn't make out what they were saying but Cara began to wake up and started to cry, Rose heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall,  
"Rose? Cara?" Rose relaxed at who the voice belonged to, Dean entered the room to see Rose collapse, Dean picked up Cara in one arm and lifted Rose gently with the other, Dean carried the two kids into the main room of the bunker where he lay Rose down on one of the tables and put Cara in the highchair. Dean went to get his mom but what he saw when he came in made him relax, Cas was stood there, Dean carried on further into the room and saw Mary pointing a gun at Cas. Dean ran into the room,  
" Woah, woah, woah, it's OK, he's a… very close friend," Cas looked at Dean in shock,  
"Dean?" Dean looked at Cas and his features softened, Cas pulled Dean into his arms and Dean wrapped his arms tightly around Cas. Cas suddenly moved back,  
"You're alive? What about the bomb and the Darkness, what happened?" Dean moved a hand to Cas' cheek,  
"It's OK, everything is fine, I'll explain everything but first where's Sam?" Cas looked around slightly,  
"He's not here," Mary spoke again,  
"Are you a hunter?"  
"No, I'm an Angel," Cas said at the same time Dean said he was an Angel. Mary looked confused still. She noticed that Dean and this man seemed to be extremely intimate.  
"Come again?" She said, looking directly at Dean.  
"Angel, you know, capital A, wings, harp-" Cas interrupted Dean,  
"No, I don't have a harp," he glared at Dean who smiled at him happily.  
"This is Castiel." Dean looked from Mary to Cas, "Cas. This is Mary. Winchester." Cas took a moment to figure out what Dean had said before speaking.  
"Your mother." Dean nodded, just then a baby started to cry, Mary looked around, going for her gun once more, she saw Dean and Castiel share a look and they went off in the direction the crying was coming from.

Mary followed Dean and Castiel into a large room where she saw a child who looked to be about nine, if not younger and a baby who was hardly 3 months old, Dean picked up the crying infant while Cas checked on Rose. He used his grace to heal the child who gasped awake.  
"Where did she go?" Cas looked at Rose, Dean walked over with Cara in his arms, Mary remained in the doorway. Suddenly a phone rang in the bunker,  
"Yeah, who is this?" Dean answered gruffly,  
"Well hello, Dean-o. Is my daughter still alive?" Dean's eyes went wide,  
"What do you want Gabriel?" Rose's head shot up to look at Dean. She had never stopped believing that her dad would be back and now he was. Gabriel gave Dean an address who then repeated it to Cas, hanging up the phone, Dean looked around the room,  
"Can you get us there now, Cas?" Cas nodded and they all put a hand on Cas, Mary copied.

Suddenly they were in the Adams House Hotel in Kansas. Walking into room 108, Dean saw Sam asleep on one of the beds with Gabriel stood leaning against a wall. Cas was the next to enter when he saw his brother Gabriel moved from the wall and pulled his brother into his arms,  
"Well hey, bro." Cas didn't speak, he just hugged Gabriel. Mary came into the room with Rose and Cara, Rose stood and looked at Gabriel,  
"Daddy!" The small girl yelled and ran over to Gabriel who knelt down and collected his daughter in his arms. Gabriel just smiled at being able to hold his girl again.

 **Thank you for sticking with this, sorry it took so long to update.**


End file.
